The administrative office of the Herbert Irving Comprehensive Cancer. Center (HICCC) at Columbia University (CD) supports and promotes the Cancer Center's research programs and initiatives by providing assistance to Cancer Center leadership and members. Administrative support includes operations management; financial management; grants and contracts administration; human resource management; and administrative oversight for the shared resources. Other administrative services include coordination of budget and finance, research administration, human resource, development, facilities, technology transfer and general counsel matters with the respective Columbia University offices. The responsibilities of the administrative office are to: provide management of Center finances, personnel, grants and contracts, purchasing, and philanthropy; facilitate and staff Center planning and evaluation activities; provide administrative and financial oversight of all Center shared resources; oversee space utilization and common equipment in the ICRC; facilitate the recruitment of senior leaders and key investigators; manage member services including policies, procedures, appointments, and renewals; and coordinate and facilitate senior leaders, program leaders, and Internal Advisory Committee meetings, Center seminar series, symposia and retreats, and External Scientific Advisory Board meetings. We request $262,582 for support of Center administration effort, 7.5% of the total CCSG budget request and 20% of the total cost of administration.